thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
July17Updates
July 31st, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: Odyssey #1 *Lost in Adaptation: Game of Thrones S1 E1 *The Yomarz Show: Crash Bandicoot Ripoffs 2 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 101 Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Stephen King's Sleepwalkers *Ask Lovecraft: The Fifth Demon July 30th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Legends of Fandom - Buffy Animated *One Hit Wonderland: Laffy Taffy by D4L *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - The Emoji Movie *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil Remake *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Emoji Movie *Weekly Manga Recap: Rave Master *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 9-10 *Console To Screen: The Mummy Franchise *Lesbian Talk: Marvel vs. DC - SDCC Trailer Wars *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Issa Album July 29th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Truck Vs Grampa *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - They Live *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 3 Worst Lyrics of July 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Emoji Movie *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 51 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Extreme Measures *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 12 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Atomic Blonde July 28th, 2017 *Specials: 1st Viewing - Tom and Jerry & Willy Wonka *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Games Recalled, Then Destroyed *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: A Ghost Story *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Does Super Saiyan Matter Anymore? *Brad Tries: 1989 Batman Cereal *The Blockbuster Buster: ERod to Attend Tallahassee Comic Con *Ask Lovecraft: One in Five *MikeJ: Justice League Trailer Reaction Reaction *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 6-8 July 27th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: TerrorVision *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Power Rangers Zeo Episodes *Sibling Rivalry: Dunkirk *DVD-R Hell: Doorways to Danger *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 11 *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 2 Breakdown *Rantasmo: Rantasmo Plays Dream Daddy Part 2 *Battle Geek Plus: Burger Time (1982) *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 19 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/27/17) July 26th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Christian Mingle: The Movie *Sibling Rivalry: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Paranoia Agent Ep. 8-10 *You Know Who: Extremis *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Team Universe 7: Who Could Survive? *Ask Lovecraft: Five Stages of Sleep July 25th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory *Rocked: How We Can Remember Chris Cornell & Chester Bennington *Rantasmo: What is a "Gay Icon?" *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 2 Angry Review *Battle Geek Plus: Perception (PS4) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 54 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 10 July 24th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Delicious in Dungeon, Ch. 1 *Dom Reviews: A Very Brief Recent History of Westeros *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - My Top 10 Worst Moments in Dragon Ball Z *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Netflix's Castlevania *Rantasmo: Rantasmo Plays Dream Daddy - Part 1 *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Failure Anthem at Chicago Open Air 2017 *Heisanevilgenius: Kohful & Karnov’s Krazy Kavalcade of Khaos? *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 3-5 *Ask Lovecraft: Five Trips to the Morgue July 23rd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Spectacular Spider-Man *Rap Critic Reviews: Jay-Z - The Story of O.J. *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - War for the Planet of the Apes *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 100 Review *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Vincent Price of Body Count at Chicago Open Air 2017 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Altered Beast (Genesis) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Girls Trip *The AngryJoeShow: Justice League Comic-Con 2017 Angry Trailer Reaction July 22nd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Giving the IRS the Finger *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Scott Pilgrim *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 50 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Tacking Into The Wind *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Ben Flanagan of Black Map at Chicago Open Air 2017 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets & Dunkirk *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 18 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 9 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Actual Review - X Infinity w/Special Guest Kill Bill (Vol. 2) July 21st, 2017 *Anime Abandon: I Dream of Mimi *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Should We Compare Dragon Ball Super to Z? *Rocked Reviews: In This Moment - Ritual *Ask Lovecraft: Profanity *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Skies of Arcadia Legends Parts 1-2 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Golden Twerk July 20th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Devil's Sword *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Unbelievably Cheapskate Game Licenses *Vampire Reviews: Castlevania *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Spider-Man Animated Episodes *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 8 *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Brandom Saller of Hell or HighWater at Chicago Open Air 2017 *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 1 Breakdown *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Big Sick *Longbox of the Damned: LotD 2017 Bumper Contest *Lesbian Talk: Time Ladies Sewing Society *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 47 - Ataribox & Kingdom Hearts 3 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/20/17) July 19th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Sex and the City *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Despacito by Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee ft. Justin Bieber *Timid Jester: Why Vulture is the Best MCU Villain *Rocked Reviews: Interview with John Humphrey of Seether at Chicago Open Air 2017 *SF Debris: Star Wars - The Shadow's Journey Vol. VI *The AngryJoeShow: Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 1 Angry Review *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - Creepy Crate (July 2017) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Will Goku Ever Be Satisfied? *Ask Lovecraft: Cookies July 18th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Hulk (2003) *The Yomarz Show: Poop Emoji Games *Stuff You Like: Extra - Mary Magdalene - You're Doing It Wrong *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman Begins *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Cartoon Heroes Unite! Ep. 3 *Battle Geek Plus: Drifting Lands (PC) *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 7 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 53 July 17th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimate Power #4 *Dom Reviews: A Very Brief Ancient History of Westeros *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: To The Bone *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 99 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Distractions July 16th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Legends of Fandom - Spider-Man 4 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Spider-Man: Homecoming *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ultimate Nintendo Guide to the NES Library *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Wish Upon July 15th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Garage's Red Glare *Rap Critic Reviews: Travis Scott - Antidote *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Demolition Man *Hagan Reviews: Colonel Kill *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 49 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - When It Rains *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: War for the Planet of the Apes *Weekly Manga Recap: Ickimon *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Future Gohan Survived? July 14th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Prestige *Anime Abandon: Dragon Half *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Death Machines *Projector: War for the Planet of the Apes *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti - Fetch This, Pal *Ask Lovecraft: Summer Vacation *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: 4:44 July 13th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Marvel Movies *BrightSci: How 60's Britain Cut Its Suicide Rate...By Accident *Infomercialism: Portable Travel Potty *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Beguiled *Diamanda Hagan: The Smeghead's Guide to Red Dwarf Series 1 *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 8 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Peter Chiykowski *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 46 - Steam Sale Ban & Mega Man Maker *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/13/17) July 12th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Playmate of the Apes *Vampire Reviews: Masters of Horror *SF Debris: Stars Wars - The Shadow's Journey Vol. V *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Vegeta was the First Super Saiyan? *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Wolfwire (Transformers Generations) July 11th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Cats Don't Dance *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tandy Computer Whiz Kids: News by Computer Foils Kidnappers *One Movie Later: Spider-Man: Homecoming *Sibling Rivalry: Spider-Man: Homecoming *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 4 *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - The Killer Groove w/The Dom *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 52 July 10th, 2017 *Infomercialism: Banana Surprise *Weird Video Games: Cave of the Word Wizard *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Super Episode 98 Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoiler Review *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special - Pick Up Lines *Vangelus Reviews: Susanoo (DNA Design) July 9th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Lego Batman *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Baby Driver *The AngryJoeShow: Spider-Man: Homecoming Angry Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Soccer (SNES) *Weekly Manga Recap: Eighto-Maneighto July 8th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Thou Shalt Always Buckle Up *Rap Critic Reviews: Future - Mask Off *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Dredd *Chris Stuckmann: Spider-Man Games - Infinite Lives *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 48 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Baby Driver *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Spider-Man: Homecoming *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Changing Face of Evil July 7th, 2017 *Projector: Spider-Man: Homecoming *Specials: 1st Viewing - Norm of the North *One Hit Wonderland: In the Summertime by Jerry Mungo *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Games Renamed for REALLY Stupid Reasons *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Super: After Z *Specials: 10 Years of Nostalgia Critic *Vangelus Reviews: Berserker (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special - Online Dating *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Dear Echo EP July 6th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Nostalgia Critic Episodes *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Get Mean *Console To Screen: Double Dragon *Specials: Nostalgia Critic: The 10 Year Talk *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 2 *Brad Tries: 4th of July Beer *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 7 *Battle Geek Plus: Jungle King (1982) *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/6/17) July 5th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Spanker-Man *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Top 5 Intense Dragon Ball Fights *SF Debris: Star Wars - The Shadow's Journey Vol. IV *Vangelus Reviews: Megatron (Transformers: The Last Knight) *Ask Lovecraft: Toilet Valentine *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 51 July 4th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Norm of the North *Stuff You Like: Extra - Wonder Woman, Boob Plate, & Kings Bounty Armored Princess *You Know Who: Oxygen *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Project Fulgore w/The Dom *Rocked Reviews: Interview with AJ Channer of Fire From the Gods at Warped Tour 2017 *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Fusions Part 1 July 3rd, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman vs. the Terminator #2 *Dom Reviews: The Neverending Story: The Animated Adventures *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Vlog - Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Messages From Earth *Specials: Awesome Build - Wonder Woman *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Christopher Bowes of Alestorm at Warped Tour 2017 *Ask Lovecraft: Valentines Special - Antici...pation *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Frieza's Second Chance? *Vangelus Reviews: Optimus Prime (Transformers: The Last Knight) July 2nd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Amazing Spider-Man Movies *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Despicable Me 3 *Chris Stuckmann: Insomnia - Nolan's Most Underrated Film *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (PSP) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 97 Review *Brad Tries: The Lucky Charms Shake July 1st, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - I Can Get You A Toe *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Judge Dredd *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Spider-Man: Homecoming *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 47 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Strange Bedfellows *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Despicable Me 3 & The House *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 17 *Vangelus: Q&A - Studio Stroll *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: All Eyez On Me Album Review Category:Content Category:Updates